Fishing is one of the most prolific pastimes in the United States today. First a necessity for food and survival, it evolved into the ancient lazy sport of watching a bobber or float and hoping that it is pulled down by “the big one”. Now the sport is enhanced by modern techniques and technology such as the use of electronic fish finders, chemical attractants, high-powered bass boats, the latest sure-fire lures and bait, high tech rods and reels containing carbon fiber and graphite, and sophisticated lines bearing well-known trade names. Fishing equipment is now very big business.
A variety of fishing shows on television promote the latest equipment, techniques, and taxidermy. These shows are often hosted by seasoned professional tournament fishermen, willing to share their secrets of success. A number of fishing magazines also support the industry.
Tackle and equipment are sold on commercials, infomercials, and through huge catalog houses. These catalog houses also have a chain of retail outlets, which compete in product offerings with every major sporting goods store, and the industry retail giants.
Fishing is advertised as being very relaxing, unless one is frantically involved in a professional tournament and competing for the large prize purses offered. Fishing as a sport is still a great way for a parent to spend time with a child.
Possibly inspired by the blitz of advertising, some fishermen and women carry tons of equipment with them including rods, tackle box, coolers, chairs and bait box. It becomes difficult to carry the vast array, especially to discrete “secret spots. And, when the fishing is slow, the fisherman often will try to find a “Y” shaped stick to prop up his rod, and try to find a dry and comfortable spot to sit back and relax. Of course, this is difficult on rocky or wet ground, or on the hard surface of a dock or pier. In spite of all this, there is a common expression that “a bad day of fishing beats a good day of work”. It takes a lot of room to transport all this equipment and on an off day, it is also difficult to store it all.
Fishing tackle boxes and the lures stored inside come in many shapes and sizes. So do chairs, coolers, and also bait carrying containers. Bait such as minnows, worms, and leaches must be refrigerated to stay alive and active, which is required to attract the finicky fish. These require insulated carriers.
Tired of standing, and lacking an chair, many a fisherman has sat on their tackle box to fish. Many, like these inventors, have broken expensive boxes doing just that. Not only are current products not built to sit on, but they tend to be very difficult to do so anyway. Most are short in height and sitting on them is uncomfortable. Your legs are either stretched straight out, or bent with your knees in your chest. Most also employ a handle right in the center of the top side, right where a person would place their backside.
Others have addressed these problems with inferior solutions. For example, many tackle boxes have add-on rod holders. Some place the rod straight up, where it is difficult to watch the sensitive rod tip for the slightest strike from the fish. Most boxes also have narrow bases, so that if a big one did strike, the box would tumble over. Some have hardware bolted on to place the rod out an angle. This is better for watching the rod tip, but unwieldy and can catch clothing and skin.
A number of known designs can be used for sitting, except for the ones with hardware mounted on top side. One known combination tackle box, bait holder, cooler and seat means is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,170 to Charles Elliott. However, these known designs have not had cut out areas for the legs to fit in between. There are also bait buckets with a seat on top side, again they are not wide at the base nor do they have cut out areas for the legs. Most do not employ a wide seat area.
Known coolers with drawers underneath are wide at the top side and base, but also do not have recesses for the legs. One also cannot access the bait or coolers in any of these known designs without standing up to open them, and bending over to reach inside. This means you can't watch the rod tip at the same time, and could miss the opportunity to catch the fish. This cooler also presents a real problem with cleaning. To tilt it and clean the cooler in a sink, the lures and tackle in the drawers can get all jumbled and tangles.
There is a continuing need for a tackle cool box product having a tackle box, cooler for bait, separate cooler for beverages or food, a chair, a rod holder and a can holder combined into one smartly integrated package. Desirably, the product has a sturdy construction with four legs for seating, integral tackle compartments inside a lid, removable tackle compartment in a base, two compartment coolers removable for cleaning and accessible while seated for bait and/or food and beverages, a locking handle to keep the cooler from sliding out during transport, integral can holders and rod holders in the legs that are accessible while seated, and a watertight lid for wet weather fishing.